We are studying the nature of the transcripts of polyoma-specific RNA in transformed cells to gain some insight into how expression of the viral genome is controlled. We propose to characterize the virus-specific RNA by molecular hybridization, and by cloning and sequencing reverse transcripts in bacterial plasmids. We will also study the topology of the integrated viral genomes by restriction enzyme digestion and hybridization.